


Bound

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Ajay, Trans Female Character, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Renee gets to have a little fun on top for once.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> "I love top Ajay" I say, posting another thing where she's not the top
> 
> Ajay is a non-op trans woman. Lingo used is cock and dick.

Ajay experiments with the binds. She flexes, pulling to see how much slack she has. There's not much.

"Yuh gonna be real smug about this, huh?"

Renee grins at her. "You never let me have my fun.”

“Never-- That ain’t what yuh say when I dote on yuh. Do yuh, sugar? When yuh can barely move from how much fun  _ I've _ let  _ you _ have?” Ajay watches the little shiver run down Renee’s back. “Yuh dun complain then. Might whine a little, but that’s about it.”

Renee huffs. “There’s a reason I wanted you tied up. To keep you in one spot so I can spoil you for once.”

With a smirk, Ajay tilts her head. “Best hope I can’t get out of these binds. Yuh know I ain’t one for listenin’ if my hands are free.”

Her partner snorts and leans down. “Brat.”

A chuckles leaves Ajay as she leans up as far as she can. “Yuh gotta  _ make me _ listen, dumplin'.”

Renee doesn’t really respond to that. She sits back from where she's straddling Ajay's thighs. Her eyes trace down Ajay's body, from her face, over her breasts, and down to the softness at her stomach. Renee has always enjoyed that Ajay has some weight to her, has a place for Renee to rest her hands and pull her close.

Her gaze dips lower to where she can see Ajay is half hard through the little pink panties she's wearing.

Ajay squirms in her binds. "Yuh gonna touch me, or am I gonna get my way outta these ropes?"

"Just trying to figure out where I'm kissing first," Renee murmurs.

She seems to come to a decision. She dips down and presses a hot kiss to the side of Ajay's neck. Ajay lets her head fall to the side and issues out a soft sigh.

Renee moves down, kisses the valley of her breasts, and moves to nip the underside of one. Ajay gasps and her body goes tense for just a moment beneath Renee.

She continues the path down Ajay's body. She moves slowly, to the point of being a tease, but eventually finds herself at those pretty pink panties again. She traces the outline of Ajay's cock with her tongue before freeing it from the cloth.

Ajay moans as she watches. "Yuh so pretty, Renee…"

Renee hums, but she doesn't respond. She instead take Ajay in hand and pumps a few times. "I love your dick, Ajay. Love how you feel inside me."

"Baby, I wanna be inside you…"

"Patience. I've got my own plans."

She leans in again and licks up the side of her cock. She keeps her touches light and maddening for a time. Ajay lets out breathy little noises. Her thighs twitch at the stimulation. Eventually, Renee takes the head into her mouth and bobs up and down. Almost immediately, Ajay's hips jerk up and Renee is half startled as she takes the cock further into her mouth.

She pulls away and Ajay swears.

"Renee--" she starts, but she's cut off.

"You want me to stay down here, you're going to stay still."

Ajay huffs but she doesn't respond.

Renee dips back down, but not before rubbing her thumb over the tip a couple of times.

And then she's back to using her mouth.

Ajay's thighs are tense as she holds herself back from thrusting into Renee's mouth.

Renee tries to press it, to get that reaction from Ajay. She knows the woman is a brat when she lacks control. She wants to push Ajay to where she's tired of listening.

“Oh, yuh so good with yuh mouth," comes the moan. There's the slightest movement of her hips when Ajay says it, but it isn't quite what Renee is looking for.

Renee takes her in deeper and hums as she does. There's a gasp and a swear. She peeks up to see Ajay's arms straining against the ties.

She pulls back from Ajay's dick, though not without dragging her tongue slowly over the tip as she does.

" _ Kitten _ ," Ajay gasps out. "Why yuh stoppin'?"

Renee doesn't answer. Instead, she kisses her way back up Ajay's body until she places a chaste one on her lips. Ajay complains when she doesn't get more, but then Renee is sitting up.

Renee positions herself so she's so close to letting Ajay in her, but declines to make that move.

"Renee, I wanna be in yuh… Yuh pussy is so pretty… I love how good yuh feel, baby, just let me in yuh…"

It's not begging, not really. Renee likes to hear her girlfriend begging for it, pleading for whatever Renee has decided to dangle just out of reach. She'll have to try harder.

Rather than give Ajay's cock attention right away, Renee brings a hand between her own legs.

She's absolutely soaked. She's loved every little whine Ajay has let out and god, has it got her going. She plays with herself as Ajay watches with hungry eyes. She dips her fingers into her own heat and then back out to circle her clit a bit. She gasps and groans from her own actions.

Ajay has her mouth open just a touch as she stares at Renee, eyes flashing between Renee's face and the hand moving between her legs. She seems to make a decision and starts to struggle against the binds on her wrists.

"Yuh a damn tease, Renee. I wanna taste yuh. I wanna be in yuh. I wanna fuck yuh 'til yuh can't do more than beg t' come."

Renee smirks. Ajay isn't going to be getting out of those binds.

She does a few more lazy circles of her own clit before dipping back down to gather some slick on her fingers. She takes Ajay's cock in hand and pumps a few times, until her own wetness has properly spread over its length.

Feeling benevolent, she brings her fingers to Ajay's lips and allows her a taste of whatever slick is left there. Ajay sucks at her fingers until Renee takes them away again.

Ajay complains at that, but Renee is already moving again. She lines Ajay's cock up to her lower lips, not letting Ajay inside her but instead letting Renee grind against her.

Renee moves, gritting her teeth at the stimulation on her clit. Ajay is struggling against her restraints again, cursing up a storm.

"Let me in yuh, kitten-- yuh feel so good, I want in that beautiful pussy a' yours."

With a grin, Renee keeps her hips moving, watching as Ajay's genuine attempts to escape her ties turn sloppier and sloppier. Ajay's hips are moving too now, though she can't get what she wants with the movement.

"Renee, please, I want yuh, I want yuh so bad. Yuh a damn tease," Ajay blurts in one string of words.

Now that sounds a bit more like begging.

Renee is slow to stop, too distracted be her own approaching orgasm for the moment. It takes a few long seconds, but she stills her hips.

"Renee, please, baby--"

"Such good sounds," she comments, breathless.

And then she reaches down to hold Ajay up for her. She sinks down slow and matches Ajay's moan with one of her own. She feels so good with Ajay in her like this. She sinks down all the way and takes a deep breath.

"Ajay, I don't know how you always feel this good…"

Ajay only moans in response.

Renee starts riding a moment later. She's got her eyes closed with her hands braced on either side of Ajay. She can't help but gasp and moan as she goes, though hers are quieter than Ajay, who's talking dirty through her moans.

"Oh, Kitten, yuh feel so good, yuh so wet, yuh so pretty above me. Harder, baby, harder--" Renee tries to comply, but she's so wet. "I, I wanna come, 'Ney, but I need t' feel yuh-- I need t' feel yuh come on me, please, I, I, I need it,  _ please _ ."

Renee brings one hand up to once more focus on her clit as she rides. "Oh-- Ajay--" she manages as Ajay jerks her hips up to meet her. She can't find it in her to hold that against Ajay; she's too close, it's too good, and she wants Ajay more and harder.

Renee comes with a cry and bears down hard on Ajay, unable to rise up again as she snaps. Ajay meets her only a moment later and comes with a whole slew of words Renee doesn't catch.

Renee slumps forward, catching herself on her hands.

Ajay, through quick breaths, says a sharp, "Untie me."

Renee blinks, still in her fading afterglow. It takes her a moment to reach for one of Ajay's wrists and undo the knot.

As soon as one hand is free, Ajay starts at the other.

With a deep breath, Renee lifts herself off of Ajay. She bites her lip at the feel of Ajay leaving her, but collapses onto the bed beside the woman.

Ajay finishes freeing herself from the binds before turning to Renee and kissing her hard. They part a moment later.

"That was good," Ajay comments. "But I hope yuh ain't out of stamina 'cause as soon as I catch my breath, I'm gettin' my head between yuh legs."

Renee chuckles. "Maybe I tie you back up. Have more of my own fun."

"I'm only agreein' t' that if I still get my head between yuh legs. Otherwise, might put you in the binds next, Kitten. Spoil yuh some."

"Oh no, no matter which path I take, you eat me out. Whatever shall I do?" she says in deadpan.

"Well, spread yuh legs, for one," Ajay answers as she moves to kneel beside Renee.

Renee just scoffs. And then spreads her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
